The Missing Key
by Taomio
Summary: Aku terus takut, tidak berkencan dengan siapa pun, menutup diriku serapat mungkin. Ada banyak orang baik di luar sana, tapi aku tidak bisa mempercayai mereka. Karena melihat semua orang yang mencintai, pada akhirnya akan berakhir. MarkChan/Markhyuck/Mark Lee/Haechan/Lee Donghyuck/GS/DLDR.


"Aku menyukaimu."

Itu kata yang sungguh menakutkan bagiku. Nafasku tertahan sebentar. Kepalaku tertunduk memikirkannya.

"Maaf."

Aku tahu dia tahu apa yang akan kukatakan selanjutnya.

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku sedang tidak ingin menjalin hubungan. Aku minta maaf."

Aku menggigit bibirku, perasaan gelisah dan khawatir menyusup di dalam hatiku. Aku tak ingin menyakitinya. Tapi aku tak bisa menerimanya. Aku begitu takut akan diriku sendiri.

Pria itu tersenyum pendek. Aku mengulang kata maafku kembali. Dia bilang itu tidak mengapa. Kukatakan selamat tinggal padanya, dan kulangkahkan kakiku meninggalkannya. Melangkah bersama ketakutanku dan pertahananku yang tebal.

Dan selalu seperti itu.

Aku terus takut, tidak berkencan dengan siapa pun, menutup diriku serapat mungkin. Ada banyak orang baik di luar sana, tapi aku tidak bisa mempercayai mereka. Karena melihat semua orang yang mencintai, pada akhirnya akan berakhir. Aku khawatir aku tidak akan bisa tahan dengan cintaku sendiri. Aku memiliki hati yang belum pernah kugunakan dalam percintaan. Sampai aku seperti orang yang bodoh.

"Bagaimana jika kubilang aku menyukaimu, tapi aku tidak memintamu untuk menjalin hubungan?"

Aku berhenti, membalikkan tubuhku dan menatapnya heran. Jadi apa maksudnya?

"Aku tidak mengerti."

Ia tertawa pelan sembari mendekatkan dirinya padaku dengan kedua tangan di saku celana jeansnya. Tubuhnya berhasil menutupi diriku yang hanya sedagunya. Bayangan kami menyatu menjadi satu diremangnya jalanan kecil Gangnam yang sepi.

"Aku menyukaimu. Tapi aku tidak memintamu untuk menjalin hubungan denganku untuk sekarang. Cukup dengan biarkan aku disisimu. Itu sudah cukup. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu tentang perasaanku."

Aku mengambil nafas yang terasa berat. Jantungku menendang-nendang, seperti mencoba keluar dari tempatnya selama ini. Mungkin karena jarak kami yang terlalu tipis. Atau mungkin karena bau parfum maskulin yang digunakan laki-laki ini yang terasa menggelitiki hidungku.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa memberi jaminan jika aku akan menyukaimu balik."

Ia mengedikkan bahunya santai. "Itu pilihanmu. Lagipula itu bukan masalah yang besar untuk sekarang."

Aku selalu benar-benar menutup semuanya. Tapi dia seperti kunci yang hilang. Dia seperti orang yang membuka pintu untuk diriku. Dia membuka hati ini, dia membukanya dengan cintanya yang sangat sederhana. Dan anehnya selalu bisa meruntuhkan pertahananku selama ini.

Dua bulan lebih aku mengenalnya sebagai teman satu klub di kampus. Kami sama-sama masuk ke klub melukis. Aku sudah khawatir ketika ia mulai dekat denganku, sering membantuku dan menemaniku pulang dengan alasan-alasan yang tak bisa kutolak. Tapi aku berusaha menyembunyikannya sebelum kekhwatiranku benar-benar menjadi kenyataan.

Dan aku harus benar-benar menghadapinya. Kekhawatiranku benar-benar terjadi. Tiga minggu yang lalu ia mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku, saat mengantarkanku pulang untuk kesekian kalinya. Aku menolaknya dan ia malah mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh. Dia bilang dia menyukaiku tapi ia tidak memintaku untuk menjalin hubungan. Bukankah setiap orang yang mengungangkapkan perasaannya akan selalu berakhir dengan mengajak ke sebuah ranah hubungan?

"Lukis aku."

Aku mengedip-ngedipkan mataku. Masih tidak percaya dengan permintaannya yang tiba-tiba.

"A-aku tidak bisa. Lukisanku jelek."

"Berhenti mengatakan tidak bisa sebelum kau memulai." Laki-laki itu melepas celemeknya yang sudah belepotan karena cat minyak. Kemudian duduk dikursi, berpose dengan santai didepanku layaknya model di majalah-majalah yang sering terpampang di toko buku kesukaanku.

Aku menatapnya. Dan dia menatapku.

"Apa yang kau tunggu?"

Aku menggigit bibirku. Tidak begitu yakin dengan kemampuanku sendiri. Aku khawatir hasilnya akan tidak memuaskan.

Kubersihkan semua kuasku. Kanvasku kebetulan masih kosong. Aku memang belum melukis sedari tadi. Masih mempertimbangkan apa yang ingin kulukis.

Aku mengintip dari balik kanvas besarku. Laki-laki itu masih tenang dalam posenya yang begitu santai. Hari ini laki-laki itu menggunakan _hoodie_ abu-abu dipadukan dengan celana jeans hitam kesukaannya dan _sneakers_ putih. Sebenarnya ia lebih mirip anak klub _dance_ ketimbang anak klub melukis yang kebanyakan lebih suka memakai kaos saat melukis.

Kulirik cat minyakku. Memastikan semua warna yang kubutuhkan sudah tersedia. Lagi-lagi aku mengigit bibir. Aku gugup tanpa alasan yang pasti. Ini bukan seperti aku akan berlomba untuk ajang kejuaraan melukis tahunan. Namun entah kenapa perasaanku menjadi gelisah saat melukisnya.

Kutekan rasa gugupku. Mengontrol irama jantungku dengan bernafas dalam.

Setelah kudapatkan ketenanganku. Aku memberanikan diri kembali menatapnya. Laki-laki itu bahkan masih tenang dan terlihat sabar menungguku untuk melukis.

Kucelup kuasku ke cat minyak yang ada di palet. Keraguan kembali menggerayangi pikiranku. Aku takut aku tidak bisa memulai lukisan ini dengan baik. Namun saat aku kembali menatap laki-laki itu, keraguanku hilang dengan sendirinya, seolah tatapannya mengatakan bahwa ia percaya penuh denganku.

Kanvas kosong itu mulai kugores dengan kuasku, menghasilkan garis-garis abstrak yang pada akhirnya membentuk wajahnya. Rahang laki-laki itu begitu tegas. Tulang wajahnya benar-benar tercetak jelas. Tatapan matanya yang tegas namun lembut serta rambut hitamnya yang berkilauan karena terkena sinar mtahari yang masuk lewat jendela kaca membuatnya semakin bersinar di ruangan itu. Dan bibirnya yang tipis itu...

Kuasku terhenti.

Baru kali ini aku benar-benar memperhatikan laki-laki itu. Selama ini aku memang lebih sering menghindari tatapan laki-laki itu. Aku tidak cukup berani melihat matanya. Karena aku selalu menemukan cinta disana. Itu menakutiku sepanjang waktu namun juga begitu memabukkan bagiku di waktu yang bersamaan.

Dan sekarang aku tahu seberapa detail wajah laki-laki itu. Dan aku merasa aneh.

Laki-laki itu berbeda dengan yang lain. Sekuat apapun aku menutup diriku. Laki-laki itu selalu tahu bagaimana masuk ke dalam diriku, membuka pintu yang kukunci dengan pelan dan hati-hati. Tidak memaksa sama sekali. Dan aku harus mengakui bahwa aku menyukainya. Bagaimana laki-laki itu membuka pintu hatiku yang tertutup rapat dengan pertahananan yang kuat. Dia adalah definisi dari keajaiban bagiku.

"Selesai."

Ia merenggangkan tubunya. Tentu dia lelah berpose yang sama dalam waktu lebih dari setengah jam disana.

Jantungku kembali mengetuk-ngetuk rongga dadaku saat ia berdiri disampingku melihat lukisan dirinya. Kuberanikan diriku melihat wajahnya, mencoba mencari tahu bagaimana yang ia rasakan setelah melihat lukisannya.

Dan dia tersenyum.

"Aku akan membawanya."

Entah kenapa perasaan bahagia menyusup didalam diriku. Aku tidak pernah sepuas ini sebelumnya. Tapi melihatnya tersenyum dan mendengar ia akan membawa lukisan ini dengannya terasa begitu membahagiakan bagiku, melebihi perasaan bahagia saat aku memenangkan kejuaraan melukis tahun lalu.

"Haechan."

Ia menyebutkan namaku dengan nada sedalam mungkin hingga membuatku terdiam, menahan lompatan jantungku yang tiba-tiba.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Sudah sangat lama aku tidak mendengar kata itu keluar dari laki-laki itu.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

Dia masih berdiri disampingku. Bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela kaca di depan kami dengan ekspresi yang tenang.

Aku mengikutinya. Memandang ke depan dengan kedua sudut bibirku yang saling tertarik.

"Jika aku tidak cukup baik, tidak seperti orang lain yang pernah kau temui. Kau mengerti diriku dan bagaimana diriku, bukan? Mark Lee?"

Dan dia tersenyum. Mengerti apa yang kukatakan padanya tanpa perlu penjelasan panjang.

"You're the missing key."

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gabut. Mau skripsi. Besok pemilihan pembimbing. Keinget ada file terbengkalai. Ambil _earphone_. Bukak _notebook_. Gas buat _fanfic_! :V

Anjaaaay amat idup gue xD temen gue yang laen pada stres mikir judul ama pembimbing skripsi, eh gue malah enak-enakan buat _fanfic_. Yah mau gimana ya gue kangen ama kapal ini sik T.T apalagi banyak momen yang bertebaran kan belakangan ini.

Oke. Gue _excited_ banget karena NCT127 mau _comeback_ terus diundang ke AMA dan pokoknya jadwal-jadwal mereka buat di Amerika sana yang bersliweran di TL.

Kita _stand_ grup yang tepat gaiiissss! _Proud to be Nctzens_!

 _Well_ , ini pendek. Gue tahu. Tapi yah emang begini yang keluar dari otak gue. Kalo masih kurang ya tunggu projek _oneshoot_ yang laen :v dengan cerita yang beda tentunya xD plak /dilempar sandal/ intinya projek ini gak ada .

Gue harap kalian sukak sama yang ini. Soalnya cerita ini cerita paling simpel yang pernah gue buat menurut gue. Jadi rada khawatir kalo kalian gak sukak.

 _Give me your thougt about this, please_ ^^


End file.
